200kmph In The Wrong Lane
by sleepy-emo
Summary: When their illicit affair is discovered twin brothers Ven and Roxas steal a truck and run off into the night. Inspired by 'Not Gonna Get Us' by TaTu, written for NaNoWriMo 30/50/15


**Whew it's nearly the end of the month and this crazy NaNoWriMo Song challenge I've been doing will be over! Anyway here's a little VenRoku drabble cause they don't get enough love (which is strange as they look exactly the same - two cute blond's, what could be better?) Inspired by 'Not Gonna Get Us' by TaTu, hope you enjoy :)**

Ven could feel his eyes getting heavy but he forced them open, keeping his concentration focused on the road ahead. He was so tired but he couldn't afford to fall asleep right now – he had to get as far away from home as possible. Also he couldn't afford to fall asleep because he wasn't the only one in the truck he had stolen as he cast a quick glance across at Roxas sleeping soundly in the seat next to him. He sighed softly as he dragged his attention away from him and back to the road – he couldn't risk driving like an idiot otherwise they'd be even more conspicuous than they already were.

Things shouldn't have happened the way that they had but there was nothing Ven could do about it now so he would just deal with the consequences. Unfortunately the consequence was that he and Roxas had been forced out of their home, away from everyone they knew and loved and would have to keep running for as long as they had to. Ven knew it was his fault; that he was the one who had started it all and gotten them into this mess but he couldn't help it. He hadn't planned on falling in love with his twin brother!

For years he had thought that he was sick, that there was something wrong with him when he realised that his feelings for Roxas went beyond simple brotherly love. He knew that he shouldn't have spent his early teenage years fantasising about the boy sleeping in the bed next to his and sharing the vast majority of his DNA. He knew he shouldn't get jealous when girls (and boys) showed interest in Roxas but he did.

He never acted on it though. For four painfully long years he did nothing about the feelings he was harbouring for his twin brother – he didn't want to drag Roxas into all that shit, it was way too complicated. So he had continued to hide his feelings and pretend that seeing Roxas returning from a shower, a slight sheen of water gracing the body that was becoming less skinny and awkward but filled out and muscular, didn't have him swallowing a lump in his throat and his head becoming dizzy.

That plan was working fine until one night the stress of hiding his feelings and seeing Roxas in nothing but a towel finally got to him. He had tried to be quiet and for the most part he had been completely silent, so he didn't wake his younger brother, but then a soft moan of Roxas's name slipped out. Without missing a beat the light had snapped on and Ven had stopped dead, his eyes wide, as an identical pair of azure eyes stared back at him. He had expected Roxas to be disgusted when he discovered what he had been doing, he expected screaming, a heated talk with their parents and him being shipped off to some correctional facility four or five towns away.

What happened next he had not expected. Without a word Roxas had got out of his bed and softly climbed on to Ven's. Roxas had looked deep into his eyes before leaning forward and kissing him softly. When he pulled away he confessed that he was in love with Ven too, he hadn't said anything because he thought Ven would reject him but had taken to walking around in less clothing than normal to get Ven to notice him (ironic really when both considered the fact that Ven had already noticed him). Ven then made his own confession, they made love and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

And so began their illicit affair. They had known they had to be careful – if they were discovered there would be hell to pay – so they had made sure to act as normal as possible around everyone else and only acted like lovers when they were alone. It wasn't until six months later when their parents had come home early from a night out and caught them kissing on the sofa that they were discovered. Then the shit really hit the fan.

There was screaming, shouting, broken crockery and smashed windows. Their mother had sat in the corner, catatonic and rocking back and forth as she asked 'why' but didn't really want an answer. Their father had dragged them both upstairs, locked Roxas in the spare room and Ven in their room and said he would ring their uncle to come and pick one of them up because if they weren't together the other one would 'be normal again'.

Ven had practically trashed the room in anger and frustration, needing to do something rather than just sit there and wait to find out which one of them was going to be uprooted and never to be seen again. He was almost in tears by the time he stopped and suddenly looked out of the window as a movement caught his eye. He saw a huge truck stop over the other side of the road and the driver get out, leaving the truck door open. He had also noticed that the driver had left the keys in the ignition. It was too perfect a set up.

Without thinking he had grabbed a bag and stuffed whatever clothing and trinkets he could lay his hands on. He had opened the window and climbed out, jumping into the tree by the side of the house so that he could climb over to the window next door. He had tapped against it and Roxas had stared at him in confusion as he opened the window to talk to him. Without really explaining Ven had extended his hand and begged Roxas to come with him; if they could get out of here then they could be together. Roxas agreed without hesitation and they had run off into the night.

And that is how they came to be on the road at half past three in the morning, Ven becoming increasingly more and more tired with each sign they drove past but knowing that they couldn't stop unless it was at a bus or train station where they could ditch the truck (which must have been reported stolen by now) and keep moving. If they could just keep moving then they could get away. From beside him Roxas began to stir.

"Where are we?" he asked sleepily, stretching himself out in the seat as best he could.

"I missed the name of the last town we passed but we're about two hundred and fifty miles away from home." Ven told him.

"Wow!" Roxas murmured, his voice coming out as a breathy whispered.

"What?" Ven asked glancing over at him worriedly.

"Nothing," Roxas said shaking his head and giving him a small reassuring smile. "it's just we've never been this far away from home before."

"I know." Ven sighed. "But it doesn't matter because I've got you."

"That's all we need." Roxas smiled at him and Ven felt his heart skip painfully. He couldn't understand how Roxas could love him and trust him so much to just leave everything without a second thought. He supposed in the long run it didn't matter; he had and now they were heading down the motorway to a new simple life.

"Yeah." he replied matching Roxas's smile before yawning in exhaustion.

"Pull over if you're tired." Roxas told him. "You need to get some sleep."

"We can't stop," Ven told him willing his eyes to say open. "what if they're still looking for us."

"We don't know they even started." Roxas said, gently placing a hand on Ven's arm. Ven let out a soft laugh.

"You honestly think Dad would just stop trying to separate us because we ran away from home?" he asked sceptically. If he knew their father then he was only about a hundred or so miles behind them, depending on when he had discovered they were gone.

"Good point." Roxas chuckled softly. "But still you need a break, I can drive."

"Are you sure," Ven teased. "remember what happened on your first lesson? You nearly ran over the neighbour's dog."

"Stupid thing was in the way." Roxas pouted.

"If you say so." Ven laughed. "But I guess I could do with an hour's sleep or something." Luckily the next layby was only a couple of miles away and he pulled in to it. He stopped the engine and turned off the headlights, just in case there was someone following them. He turned to stare at Roxas, his face illuminated only by the motorway lights and a low flying plane.

"Hey." Roxas smiled as he stared back.

"Hey you." Ven replied, smiling back. "Not regretting coming with me?" Roxas said nothing but leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses on Ven's lips.

"That answer your question?" he asked. "Ven, my love for you, it's always and forever. Just you and me that's all I need to be happy, all else is nothing. I love you Ven."

"I love you too Rox." Ven replied, his voice straining slightly from the effort of not crying. Roxas smiled at him and leaned forward again, this time holding out the little finger on his left hand to Ven. Ven looped his own little finger around it as they had done since they were children.

"Starting from here let's make a promise." Roxas stated. "We're going to run – run away from all that back home – and nothing can stop us. Not Dad, not the police, not anything and we'll always be there for each other and have no regrets, ok?"

"Ok." Ven replied softly as he realised just how serious Roxas was about this. He had never imagined that when he had started fantasising and falling in love with his twin brother that he would actually return those feelings. He leaned forward and kissed Roxas, entwining his fingers in that spiky blond hair that was identical to his own.

"Now you get some sleep and I'll get driving." Roxas stated when the two broke apart. Ven nodded sleepily, not trusting himself not to yawn – he really was exhausted.

Without getting out of the truck the two managed to swap seats without too much awkwardness or injury and as Roxas looked over at Ven he saw that he had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had buckled up. Roxas smiled before turning his attention to the road ahead. He was just about to turn the ignition on when something in the rear view mirror caught his eye.

A pair of headlights was coming up the road towards them at a considerable speed. Roxas buried himself down in the seat so that he wouldn't be seen from the window, sure that the car coming towards them was his father's but he wouldn't know until he saw the registration number. He held his breath as the car passed and the motorway lights revealed that it was his dad's car. As luck would have if, for he and Ven at least, the layby they had parked in was surrounded by thick dark trees that mostly obscured them and the truck they had stolen was very non-descript and could easily be over looked.

He didn't dare move until he had seen the headlights fly down the motorway and disappeared off into the distance. He let out the breath he had been holding and looked over at Ven; he was still sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Roxas smiled at him. Sure, the next few months, maybe even years were going to be tough but as long as the two of them were together then they would be fine.

They're not going to get us and force us apart, Roxas thought as he turned the ignition on and pulled out, turning the truck back down the way they had come, planning to turn off at the next junction, so their farther would have no way of finding them no matter how far he drove. They had escaped him and everyone else who try to force them apart and now they could be free together.

**10 down, 5 to go - I might actually be able to pull this off...mostly**


End file.
